


Dark king wife : shakky

by Deltario



Series: Cheating Milfs [1]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Series: Cheating Milfs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193513





	Dark king wife : shakky

In the one piece world the pirate king had a legendary pirate crew called the Roger pirates and he was Gold D Roger King of the pirates and he and his crew all of them were powerful and legendary in there own right and now though Shakky met the dark king Silvers Rayleigh the first mate to the pirate king himself and he lives at Saboady and now he is now coating ships and stealing money from the celestial dragons ...

Yeah he also is in his 70's and he is still incredibly strong as well. However all this is about to change when Naruto comes to town...

* * *

In a quiet place in mareinford Naruto Uzumaki is known as a marine Commodore and he is known as the milf hunter and fucker as he ducks 


End file.
